


when we wish upon a star

by Pajama_Drive



Series: carry loose [1]
Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Developing Relationship, F/M, Jealousy, Johnny's a bad influence, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:41:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pajama_Drive/pseuds/Pajama_Drive
Summary: "One condition though.""Oh boy." V knew this was too good to be true."You have to dress slutty.""Jesus Christ, Johnny."---V wants to go out on a date with Johnny too.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/Female V
Series: carry loose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	when we wish upon a star

Sprinting through the shabby house's hallway, the rabid footsteps closing in on V prompt her to run just a little bit faster than she probably should. Enough that she would probably throw up later. She chastises herself for getting caught — stealing data isn't complicated work — and repeatedly glances behind her shoulder to see just how quickly the 6th Streets who found her were catching up.

V's foot fails to find the ground and she falls down the fucking staircase that she apparently failed to notice. On the floor, V mumbles a few curse words and groans at a particularly sharp pain in her left ankle as she tries to rise to her feet. She turns to her side and receives a swift kick to the ribs from the first ganger of the pack. V rolls out of the way before he can start shooting at her.

Now prepared for the sharp stabbing in her leg, V finally manages to get on her feet and shambles outside through the window she had initially gotten in through.

"Mother _fuck,_ ," she shouts, shoving a pedestrian out of the way and limping to her car waiting at the curb. She curses to herself some more as she tumbles from the passenger's seat to the driver's. Her pursuers and their submachine guns are quickly approaching and she grips the wheel tight with one hand, starts the car with the other, and pushes her foot firmly down on the pedal.

Once there's some distance between her and the house, V realizes she's panting like a fucking dog and her heart is beating into her stomach and throat. She swallows some of her anxiety before her holo mercifully chimes and she can answer the call from Muamar, who thanks V for her _good work as usual_ but obviously not her discretion this time. V manages to keep her voice steady despite the adrenaline still tying knots in her entire body and she lets out a long, satisfying exhale once the call has ended.

When she's calm enough to put together thoughts, V bites down on the inside of her cheek, disappointed in herself and fully aware that _Johnny_ was watching and most likely getting a kick out of it all.

He must have known V was thinking about him because he materializes in the back seat and peers over the center console of the car, elbow propped on top of the passenger's seat.

"What the _fuck_ was that?" He's almost chuckling and it's a weird, unfamiliar sound. V sighs.

"Dunno. Not my day. A little distracted." The last thing she wants is to argue with him so she tries not to give him verbal fodder to mock her over. As if the disappointment and physical pain weren't enough, of course Johnny has to be here to rub it in.

"So turn in for the day. If you're not at a hundred percent, you're gonna get us both killed."

V purses her lips and thinks that she's dying anyway, that _he's_ the one killing her, so what right does he have to scold her about getting killed? She keeps her mouth shut about it.

"No. I don't exactly have time to waste and there's a job right nearby that I may as well get out of the w—"

"Fine." He leans back. V can still see him from the rear-view mirror as he phases out. She grips the wheel tighter. Johnny glitches back into the passenger's seat.

"For fuck's sake!" V shouts.

"Can't stand it in here when you get like this." He bounces his knee.

"In my head?"

"Where else?"

V grips the wheel tighter, knuckles going white.

"So what's the fucking problem today?" He asks in a way that's more like _accusing._ "First you're letting 6th Street fucks get one over on you and now you're acting all pouty and petulant?"

V grumbles and her guts begin to twirl. She'd avoided thinking about it for most of the day, mercifully distracted by her work, but having him flat-out ask makes it difficult to avoid.

"You can't just pluck it out? Gotta make me say it?"

"Shit, V, how bad is this?"

"Pretty bad!" She confides, knowing that he's already got her cornered and acting evasive would just be foolish.

There's a precious bit of silence in the car before V opens her mouth again. "Rogue got to have that stupid date with you..."

She doesn't elaborate, instead focusing on the road.

"And you're what? Jealous?" He smiles and shakes his head. " _Women._ Do I have to worry about this, V? You're not gonna get in a catfight with one of your only hopes?"

"No." V considers what Johnny is saying again. "No. She's got nothing to do with it. It could have been anyone, it's just—"

Early into their time together, Johnny was able to suss out that V felt some level of physical attraction towards him, so it's not as if he's surprised at this development. ("I want to fuck lots of people, Johnny," was her response to the first jab and he discovered it was a valid point.) Maybe amused, but not surprised.

He hadn't wondered how weird V's crush on him made it for her to be his physical vessel on a date with another woman. Johnny suddenly feels almost sympathetic. V had really done him a giant favor, entrusted him more than he deserved, and he had so far failed to repay it in any way. Just like with a lot of the women who had dared to be in his life.

"I know it's not serious and you guys were just...making up for lost time, I guess, but I do feel a little...miffed, maybe." She holds back a sigh. "I promise it won't be a problem. I still think Rogue is great."

"Good. She is." Johnny glitches out of view.

The next time Johnny comes to accost her, she's just woken up and is feeding Nibbles with bleary eyes.

"So I was thinking about it..." He begins.

"And? What's the problem now?"

"No." Johnny shakes his head, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. "We should go on a date sometime."

V looks at him a little slack-jawed and laughs.

"You're kidding."

"Not at all. I owe you one." More than one, to be honest.

"Not interested in a pity date."

"That's not what I'm saying." He leans against the wall and takes a drag from his cigarette. "I'm not lowering my standards. You're a cute girl, V."

"Aw," V smiles wide and genuinely, more so than usual on the rare occasion Johnny compliments or praises her. He ignores her.

"Not my usual type," And there's regular Johnny back. "But who fucking cares? I'm dead. Probably as good a time as any to expand my horizons."

"Well..." V thinks it over and he sure _seems_ genuine, but she's still not entirely sure. She supposes it doesn't really matter. If he's that eager to mock her, it's not as if that's a big deal or anything unusual. "Sure. Okay." She nods at him, feeling a little queasy, and that's more disappointing than getting fucked up by 6th Streeters because she failed to notice a staircase in front of her. She's a full-grown adult, not some googly-eyed tween.

"So what do you want to do?" Johnny crosses his arms.

"Um, wow." It dawns on her that _Johnny fucking Silverhand_ is asking her out and, even considering everything that's happened recently, it might be the weirdest thing to ever happen to her. Johnny taps his foot against the hard floor and snaps V out of her trance. "...We don't have to do anything big. I'm not used to fancy special shit. We can just get drinks."

"Classy. And it's been a while since your last date, V. I'd say you aren't used to anything at all."

"Shut your mouth." She almost laughs. It's not a bad dig. Johnny flicks his cigarette into digital dust.

"One condition though."

"Oh boy." V knew this was too good to be true.

"You have to dress slutty."

"Jesus Christ, Johnny," she grimaces.

"I'm a man. I have simple needs." He shrugs shamelessly. "Something tight. Show off your tits."

"Do I look like the kind of person who has slutty clothing lying around?"

" _Fuck no_ , but you know people who do.."

Well, not really, at least not intimately enough to ask for their clothes, but _Judy_ might know someone who would let her borrow something. V can't believe she's actually considering this. She thinks that Johnny really does have a _magnetism_ to him that can make women weak and stupid, but the longer the conversation goes on the more V is convinced he might be taking this seriously.

"Fine. It's on." V reaches her arm out to Johnny like they're agreeing to a bet, and he smiles and shakes her hand.

A rack of sparkly, mostly tacky clothing stands across from V in the dressing room of Lizzie's. She gives it a questioning look and touches the back of her neck anxiously. A pair of strippers are applying makeup several feet away and it makes V feel all the more clumsy and out-of-place. The door whirs open and Judy makes her entrance.

"Alright, let's see what we got." She strolls forward and begins pawing through the rack with a devilish smirk. "Never thought I'd see _you_ borrowing clothes from working girls." She glances back at V.

"I have a date."

"Well, that would explain it." Her smile widens and she pulls out a small, dark blue dress and hangs it over her arm. "You must _reeeally_ wanna impress 'em if you're here." She peers at another dress but ends up leaving it hanging. "You sure they're even into the sexy look? Not really your usual style."

"Oh yeah. Big time." V opens her eyes wide for a moment and nods emphatically. Johnny is suspiciously absent.

"I'm sure we can make it work." She lifts a third dress up and holds it in front of V's body, mulling over whether it would fit her well, and ultimately places it back on the rack. "You got a color in mind? Fabric?"

And that's what makes V realize the absurdity of this situation, that she and Judy of all people are _gal pal_ ing around and she's helping her get ready for her date with the digital ghost of Johnny Silverhand.

"Oh. Uh," V stammers. Judy was luckily pretty understanding that the Relic was fucking with V's brain and had no problem giving her time to collect her thoughts and respond. "I honestly have no idea. Black is good, right? I know I couldn't pull off something...bright."

"Yeah, something dark would suit you better. Nothing flashy." She's actually kind of good at this. Judy looks back at V, scanning her body up and down. "Lace would work. Classic but not frumpy, you know?"

_Lace._

"Oh my fucking God, this is insane." V looks at the ceiling and holds back a bout of self-deprecating laughter.

"No, it's not!" Judy responds almost sweetly. "It's good you're taking time out to do something fun for once. I know you got a lot on your plate but it's important to relax too. Maybe even more important for you right now."

"You're probably right..." V sighs like she's admitting to something embarrassing, and Judy hands her four different tiny dresses that V isn't quite sure how to maneuver herself into. The look of confusion on her face must have been apparent.

"I'll help." Judy places an arm around V and guides her to a quiet corner of the dressing room where she can change in peace.

"Johnny?" V whispers into the darkness of her apartment after some time of trying and failing to fall asleep. A brief blue glow appears towards the center of the room.

"Yeah?"

"...You've been quiet today. Everything alright?"

"Yeah."

"I figured you would have had a lot to say about me trying on dresses."

"Didn't watch. Didn't pay attention. Smoked and watched strippers."

"Really?"

"I want to be surprised," he says with no hesitation and V can feel herself blushing. "Don't normally see the girl trying on clothes or getting ready. I'm trying to make this as normal as possible."

"Good fuckin' luck," V scoffs.

"You're telling me."

If nothing else, V is grateful that she can at least apply makeup, although the tightness of her dress makes it a little uncomfortable to move. She finds herself tugging her skirt down a lot and doesn't know if she's being indecent or just insecure. V looks at herself in the mirror, spinning around slowly, and is relieved to discover the dress does in fact cover her ass and with any luck, people won't immediately assume she's a joytoy.

She and Judy did end up settling on something a little lacey. V felt a little silly in the tiny, deep red number but once she put on the heels Judy had tenderly given to her (they once belonged to Evelyn, but Judy said they weren't getting much use anyway), she started getting the point. Maybe not enough to say she looks _good_ or anything but she supposes her opinion isn't the one who matters here. It certainly is...slutty though.

Johnny is absent once again and it almost makes V's heart beat a little faster, to think that he's waiting for her in some weird way. For as ridiculous as she feels in this getup, she nonetheless worries that he won't like it. This _was_ all for him after all.

Again with this juvenile bullshit. It's Johnny. It hardly fucking counts as a date and he hardly likes anything to begin with.

V finds a tube of lipstick left over from God knows when and examines it questioningly. She thinks of what Judy said about _nothing flashy,_ but it's not as if the lipstick is a bright, clownish red. It's softer and pinker and as V tentatively drags the tube across her lips, she leans into the pit of anxiety in her stomach and finds a shred of curiosity there too.

Leaving her apartment, V feels like people are looking at her — scrutinizing her — but the walk to her car is thankfully short and she lets out a sigh of relief that no one had bothered her.

She'd decided on a spot in Japantown that she'd never been to but always noticed on her way through, even back to when she and Jackie would drive around late at night doing jobs. Back then, it was laughably far out of her price range, and it still kind of is, but splurging on a few drinks for one night is more than reasonable with the amount of money she's been making recently. Plus, she figures that choosing somewhere a little more refined than her usual dives would reduce the likelihood of Johnny making smartass quips. Especially in this outfit.

 _Oh wait,_ V realizes. _He'll just make fun of how stuffy and phony it is._

V arrives, struggles to get out of the car without exposing herself, and eventually makes it into the softly-lit bar without incident. It's a weeknight and there are thankfully not many people around. That somehow makes it more... _romantic_. Gripping hard on the black clutch in her hand, she takes a seat at the bar and orders something soft and girly. The last thing she wants is to get totally fucking wrecked.

Johnny is still nowhere to be found and once V finishes her drink, she begins to accept that she's being no-showed by the fucking zombie in her skull, but it's not as if she couldn't have a decent time on her own anyway. That might even piss Johnny off a little. She crosses her legs and settles in.

V's ears perk up when she hears the telltale sounds of Johnny materializing and she looks behind her shoulder at him.

"Johnny." She smiles.

"V." He says flatly and takes a seat next to her. He doesn't bother taking off his sunglasses.

"Thank you for actually showing up! You had me worried there for a second."

"Yeah. Stand up. Go to the bathroom or something, just get up and walk around a little."

"What?"

"I can't see how you look if you're sitting down like this. If we're going to do this, do it right and give me a little show."

"Not even a hello?" V pouts. "I missed you all day." Maybe it's the silliness of the situation or the dress actually making her feel more confident, but it's a little easier than usual for V to tease Johnny tonight.

He doesn't respond and simply takes out another cigarette and sucks on it. Johnny gestures for V to stand and with a sigh and eye-roll, she gives in. She stands and scans the area for the bathrooms, eventually finding them tucked into the far corner.

Of course.

If she wasn't literally dressed like a stripper, this wouldn't be a problem, but V doubts her ability to put up a fight in heels and a mini-skirt. A wave of anxiety collides with V, but when she remembers that Johnny is watching her too, sizing her up, it's at least a distraction. She walks across the bar a little unsteadily on her heels, and tries not to make eye contact with anyone.

In the bathroom, V sighs and heads towards a mirror propped above the nearest sink. May as well check her hair or something. Just then, something traps her between the sink and the wall and she shouts suddenly, ready to jam her knee into somebody's face, but when she looks up, it's just Johnny.

"Holy shit, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" V holds a hand over her chest and catches her breath. "I'm a walking target in this getup. Don't fuck with me like that!"

"No, you aren't. You could still beat anyone's ass in there." He's not even touching her, just boxing her in awkwardly so V's back is up against the rim of the sink, bending her over it a little bit and allowing Johnny to get even closer. "You clean up nice, V. Wasn't expecting a whorish Cinderella type of deal but I'm not complaining." He stares down at V's breasts in the low-cut dress and licks his teeth.

"Fucking hell, Johnny, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." He frees V. "Get back out there."

V does so wordlessly, choosing not to pick a fight with him over this and more than a little because she's actually enjoying the attention.

Back at her seat, Johnny materializes next to her, leaning against the bar as V orders another drink.

"Sorry you can't actually drink with me," she says sincerely. "At least we can smoke together."

"Too bad you hardly ever smoke."

"I've been smoking a lot more since you showed up, to be honest. Never really used to. Did when I was a kid and then I got _really_ broke and stopped because I couldn't afford it." She looks at Johnny and chuckles. "Why am I telling you this? You probably already know."

"Not that one." He shakes his head a little and finally pulls off his sunglasses. "Hearing your perspective on things isn't totally useless either."

"You sure know how to make a girl feel special, Silverhand."

"I am a sex symbol."

V laughs and Johnny thinks that it sounds so clear.

"...So girls were really into your whole low-effort vulgar shtick?"

"And the cock."

"And the cock." V nods facetiously like it's the most obvious thing in the world and takes a sip of her drink. "I guess I kind of get it. When a guy knows you're so into him he doesn't even have to try that hard to get your attention." V sets the drink down and traces the rim with her finger, propping her elbow on the bar and resting her head in her hand.

"First the dress, then the heels, now this? We still got too much to do for you to start turning into a bimbo."

"You're a bad influence."

"Don't blame me. I didn't make you leave the house looking like that." He leers at her legs and V crosses them. "Lace looks good on you."

"You think so?" V swivels to face him, knowing she must look crazy staring at the air like this. "I was nervous because it's not exactly trendy or anything but I also figured, you know, you're—

"From fifty years ago."

"Yeah." V doubts Johnny can tell how alarming it is for him to finish her sentences or the implications there.

"Good instinct." He nods, reaching to run his hand over V's thigh, right above her knee and far from scandalous, but definitely not innocent. V feels goosebumps form up and down her leg.

She stiffens a little and doesn't move, not used to anything remotely resembling tender or gentle from Johnny. The only time she'd actually touched before this had been when he attempted to murder her.

"...Remember when you tried to kill me?" V deliberately chooses to ignore Johnny's hand on her thigh.

"This your idea of flirting?"

"Shut up. It's a real question."

"Of course I do." He squeezes her flesh a little.

"That was the first time you touched me. And now we're here." She looks down at her lap fondly. "We've just come a long way is all." V swallows. "Thanks for not killing me."

"You're gonna end up dead pretty soon anyway. I don't need to be the one to do it." Downer.

"Right, I almost forgot. Thanks." V hangs her head and sighs a little bit, abandoning the slim hope that they would talk about anything besides her impending death tonight.

When V looks back up, Johnny is gone and she half-scoffs, half-laughs, noting that of course he would bail once she started getting a little mushy and introspective.

Maybe he'll come back or maybe he won't. V sips at her drink and idly looks up at the ceiling, remarking to herself that this somehow isn't the worst date she's ever been on.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees a younger, well-dressed man approaching the bar. V silently hopes he doesn't notice her there in her little outfit, but he does, smiling a little smarmily at her and perching onto the stool next to her. He looks just a little bit drunk.

V is more used to men being _scared_ of her than actively approaching, but between the bit of alcohol circulating through her system and the lingering irritation towards Johnny, the prospect of playing along doesn't seem to be so distasteful.

"Hello there," she takes a small sip from her drink and summons the most alluring smile she can at the stranger.

And that gets Johnny's attention.

He phases into view behind her this time, crossing his arms and spine straight. Even with the sunglasses on, it's obvious he's _angry_ to say the least.

All she had to do was say hello to another guy!

"Hello to you too," he responds. The bartender comes to him and he orders a drink V doesn't recognize the name of. Considering where she is, that isn't much of a surprise.

They sit in light silence for a few moments and V isn't quite sure what to do, so she opts to give him a cute, wide-eyed, and expectant look. _Like a goddamn puppy,_ Jackie used to say.

The man is honestly pretty good-looking, in a straight-laced corpo way. Not remotely V's type, but what was it Johnny said? About how being dead is a good time to "expand your horizons?"

"I don't come around this part of town often," she finally says with a coy laugh, "so I don't think I know that drink you ordered."

" _V,_ " growls Johnny, shaking his head.

"Just something I get after rough days at work." He's making too much eye contact and V wonders if she should step her game up in turn. "What's your name?" He asks.

"I'm V," she extends her hand daintily and the man takes it, delivering a soft kiss to her ring finger.

"Earth to fucking V!" Johnny shouts and snaps his fingers in her ear. She ignores him.

"What is that?" He chuckles. _Oh God, not this again,_ V thinks. "Some kind of stage name?"

"No," she giggles goodheartedly, despite her annoyance. "Just something from when I was a kid that stuck."

"Short for anything?"

V lets out a small, frustrated sigh. He's starting to overstay his welcome, asking too many questions, and she remembers why she doesn't normally do bar hookups. This is so dull.

"Tell him your boyfriend is coming and he has a gun," Johnny says a bit too fast, teleporting in front of V and blocking her view of the man. She looks up at his face and isn't quite sure what to make of it, so she lingers there for a second.

"You there?" The man asks, placing a hand on V's knee, and Johnny mercifully glitches out of her line of sight so she can actually look at him.

"Yeah." V nods and shrugs off his touch. "This has been fun," she inhales deeply, finding it hard to believe she's about to say the words she is, "but my boyfriend will be here any minute so you might want to _lay off a little_ if you don't want to get dragged outside and shot."

She honestly feels a little bad! This poor guy was just trying to get laid or something and unwittingly ends up a pawn in V and Johnny's weird power play. Maybe she could have been a little more gentle, but Johnny nods and his shoulders visibly relax once she finishes telling him off.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" The man scoffs, retracting his hand from V's leg even further. "Do you know who you're fucking with?"

"I don't, actually," she shakes her head. "And it's more of a promise maybe?" V gives another sweet smile, this one a little darker, and he stands.

"Crazy bitch," he curses as he gets up, and V waves goodbye while taking gulps from her drink. He couldn't come up with something a little better than that? Like being called crazy and/or a bitch is something new to V?

"That's my V," Johnny reappears in the seat previously occupied by her suitor, with a little more energy than before. "Fucking makes me sick. Corpo trash walking all over you just for a quick fuck." He rants. "Surprised the scum didn't try to pay you to leave here with him. Hardly a fucking man at all. _I_ never had to try that hard to get pussy. If you went along with that limp-dick's bullshit for a second longer, V, I was going to physically force you to smash his face into the bar. This is what happens when you dress like a joytoy in this city, _in this part of town._ Every loser with a few eddies to his name acts like you're a fucking commodity. Typical Westbrook bullshit. Should have spat in his face and stuck your heel up his dick."

" _Johnny._ "

"What? You gonna act like you were just having fun? You like toying with guys like a fucking _cat_? Is that what you're doing with me?"

_Is that what you're doing with me?_

V thinks that it's a strange question as it implies there's something at all between them outside of Johnny's vulgar teasing and V's weird little crush.

"You left me here. I felt pretty _toyed with,_ actually, and why do you even care who I fuck?"

"So you were going to fuck him?"

"No." V sighs and places her forehead on the edge of the bar. "That's not what I meant... Just— You left in the middle of a date. What was I supposed to do?"

"Kind of forgot about that part."

"The date part?"

"Yeah."

"Should have known not to take this so seriously," V sits back up, suddenly feeling very stupid. She mulls over it for a few moments before Johnny opens his mouth again.

"Sorry."

"Are you apologizing? To me?" V swivels on her stool to look at him, pleasant surprise written over her face.

"Don't make me take it back, shithead."

"Right. Excuse me." She _giggles_ and Johnny thinks that he's never heard her laugh like that before. Or much at all.

"And I never left."

"...How do you figure?"

"I was watching you."

" _Watching_ me?"

"From across the bar."

V looks at him quizically, obviously waiting for an explanation.

"...You look really fucking good, V." He admits. "Not just in a slutty way either. Never realized you were so pretty."

And that just fucking tears it and V has to try really hard not to laugh because it's obvious he's being vulnerable here but _pretty_? Johnny gives a shit about _pretty_ and not just tits and ass and sex?

"I can hear you thinking when you get that loud, idiot." He distracts V from her musing. "And since you asked, I'm really more of a leg man than anything else."

"You're kidding." V looks at him wide-eyed. "That just seems so...old-fashioned. Like even older than you are."

"Good thing for you that I died pretty young," Johnny says. "Unless you've got father issues and me looking fucking ancient would have done it for you too."

"Daddy issues, maybe," V nods. "But not always in that kind of way." She pauses. "I think you're really pretty too if that's what you're asking."

"Good." He remarks, pulling off his sunglasses and having a much lighter expression than usual. Maybe he thought it was funny. What a nice change of pace.

V looks at the ice in her empty drink, suddenly feeling a little shy, but then Johnny hooks his thumb and index finger under her chin, holding her face in place and examining it closely as if committing her features to memory.

They're _touching_ in a public area and V genuinely worries that someone's going to notice her face being squished by thin air. He lets go.

"Let's get out of here," Johnny says lowly, looking up and down V's body. A small part of her wants to hide from his gaze. "Take us home, V."

V unlocks her apartment and walks inside. Before she can even shut the door, Johnny materializes onto the sofa, arms spread across the top of the headrest. V places her clutch on her desk and starts to remove her heels, but Johnny stops her.

"Don't. Not yet."

" _Men._ " V narrows her eyes jokingly, satisfied at how apparently easy it is to please Johnny like this.

"Slip out of that dress for me," he demands brusquely.

V's legs turn to mush and she plants her feet firmly on the ground to secure herself. She turns to face Johnny and looks at him silently.

V does as she's told, guiding the straps of her dress off her shoulders and examining Johnny's face for any sign of approval or disapproval. With the sunglasses, it's hard to tell, but it almost looks like his jaw is clenched. She slides the short dress down her body. The air feels so much colder than it should on her skin.

She steps out of her dress, careful not to tangle her heels in the straps, and realizes she's basically naked in front of Johnny Silverhand. This is so fucking weird.

Johnny stands up abruptly and almost stomps towards V until he's close enough to take her shoulders in his hands and look down at her before him.

"Atta girl," he mumbles, lifting V's chin up and taking her in a brutal kiss.

She isn't sure whether or not to touch him, so she slowly and experimentally places her hands on Johnny's waist. He pushes himself closer to her and V wraps her arms around him a little tighter.

His beard scratches against her skin and his touch is cold, but that hardly matters to V when Johnny kisses down her neck, biting here and there.

Of course he's a biter.

Johnny's touch is a ghostly, chilly gossamer, so maybe he can go to town a little harder than usual without hurting V, or maybe he's just genuinely this worked up over having her like this.

He unhooks her bra and V gets the point and shrugs it off. Johnny grabs one of her breasts and squeezes roughly, thumb running over V's hardening nipple.

"Fu—"

"When that corpo shit was hitting on you, I was fucking _livid._ "

"You mean jealous?" V squeaks out good-naturedly.

"No, I mean _angry_ ," he shakes his head. "That I couldn't scoop his face off of his fucking head. All I could do was fucking _watch_ and then you started humoring the shitbag and it— Watching you play him really fucking did it for me."

"O-Oh." She thinks to ask why but doesn't.

"Nobody else could ever have what we have." It's a fact. "So of course you tell off other guys." He teleports behind her, wrapping his arms around her and kneading her breasts with one hand. "We should do that again sometime."

" _Johnny,_ " V whisper as his hands trace down her body, eventually reaching between her legs.

"That sounds really good, V. You saying my name like that."

"You're so easy to please." She manages to say in a wobbly voice.

"Simple man, simple needs. Get on the bed."

"Yes, sir." V almost trips but regains her footing and sits on the edge of her bed, watching Johnny closely for any sign of a reaction. He's as unreadable as ever.

"Don't call me that."

"Sorry, I was just joking."

"You're about to get fucked. Stop trying to be funny." He approaches V and _gently_ pushes her down on the bed before climbing on top of her. He tugs her panties down enough to properly get his hands on her, promptly finding her clit and pressing down hard on it. If it was anyone else it might have hurt, but when he's forceful, his touch feels so much more solid and present. V lets out a weak laugh.

"What?" Johnny questions.

"You're really here. I forget we can touch sometimes. We've never really had any reason to till now."

" _Baby,_ " Johnny purrs. "We've got plenty of reasons now."

V wiggles out of her panties and takes Johnny's hand in hers, guiding him to her entrance. He slides two fingers in. "You're already wet," He remarks lowly.

"I've been waiting for something like this for a while."

"Yeah, you've been real good. Patient with me." He speeds up his pace inside V. She reaches for the hardening bulge in Johnny's pants, but he uses his free hand to pin hers to the bed. "Let me take care of things for now." He lets her go and V makes a frustrated face.

"Even now you're fucking with me?"

"Couldn't be more serious." He curls his fingers up and a pleasured shock runs through V's entire body.

" _Johnny_."

He shrugs his pants down enough to let his cock out, already mostly hard, and he gives it a few strokes.

"This doesn't mean anything."

" _Obviously._ " V compels herself to roll her eyes. "I'm not some idiot groupie."

"But we fucking _belong_ to each other, V."

That might be better, she thinks.

Johnny leans down, taking one of V's breasts in his hand and softly biting and sucking her other nipple.

"You don't have to be so gentle." V wraps an arm around him, stroking his hair intimately. "I can barely feel you."

"Just not used to having ghost sex."

"Me neither! Just be...harder than usual."

"I can do that."

Johnny lines himself up at V's entrance and pushes in abruptly. He hisses through his teeth, stilling, and she nearly whimpers at him, shifting around on his cock. Johnny looks down at V, looming over her, hands on the inside of her spread legs hooked loosely around his waist. He can feel the smooth, cool material of her heels against his back and it makes his cock twitch inside V.

She doesn't feel it, but it spurs him on to start fucking her properly, if not a little clumsily. Even without the finesse, V nearly melts with every movement from Johnny, eyes fluttering open and shut.

"So how's it feel to fuck an engram?" Johnny asks almost playfully, pulling V a little closer to him to get a better angle inside of her. She yelps. "If Arasaka had any idea you were using their precious technology for this, I bet the entire board of directors would be shitting themselves in rage."

V doesn't know why she hadn't explicitly expected Johnny to bring up Arasaka in bed.

"Your—" V's breath catches at a particularly hard thrust. "Your dirty talk sucks, choom."

Johnny raises his eyebrows at that, obviously amused, before placing his hands on either side of V's head and fucking her harder.

"It's been fifty years. Give me a break," His voice is unusually steady, unusually practiced for how vigorously he's pounding into V.

"I refuse to believe that even when you were alive, you never talked about how much you hated Arasaka mid-fuck."

"Most of the girls I fucked couldn't give less of a shit about that. Especially not when they're bouncing on my dick." He lowers his forehead onto V's and looks into her eyes. "You, though..."

"Lucky me."

"I'm just saying. You're smart, V. Especially for Heywood trash."

"Fuck, what did I just say about you talking?"

V's line of thought comes to a halt when Johnny pulls out of her and flips her onto her stomach unceremoniously. He pushes her back against the bed, arching her ass up for him. He makes an approving sound and pushes three fingers into V's cunt. They slide in with no resistance.

"Fucked you sloppy," He twists his fingers around inside her and V has to tell her legs to stay solid.

"Feels...really good, Johnny." V pushes against his fingers, moaning delicately. He stops moving entirely, letting V set the pace and softly stroking her back.

Looking at her like this, he gets an idea.

"You like having your ass played with, V?"

"If...If the other person knows what they're doing."

" _Smart_ , just like I said."

"I suppose you think you know what you're doing then?"

"I do. Plus you can barely feel me. Let me just give it a shot."

"Go ahead," she consents, admittedly a little curious, and Johnny takes his fingers out of V's pussy, trailing them to her asshole and spreading the wetness there. V looks behind her shoulder and sees him licking his fingers, a sight that's unexpectedly erotic. He starts pushing on the tight entrance with two of them. Johnny's other hand finds its way back in V's pussy.

"Push up against me," he orders and V nods, doing exactly that.

"Fuck," she curses, feeling her hole spread open while Johnny roughly fucks her cunt with his fingers, in stark contrast to the relative gentleness he's exhibiting with her ass.

Moaning, she rides his fingers almost entirely on her own, Johnny acting merely as a vehicle to her pleasure.

"That's it," he praises. "Take what you want from me." His fingers in her ass are now properly fucking her, slow and gentle but more than enough to amplify the sensations running through her entire body.

She takes his words as a challenge to speed up and she does, nearly slamming herself onto Johnny and moaning shamelessly. He withdraws his hand from her cunt and replaces it with his cock. He slides up and down V's entrance before pushing in once again. The hand that had just been in V's pussy settles on her clit.

"J-Johnny," V chokes out almost helplessly and it spurs Johnny on. He fucks her harder, rubbing her clit and playing with her tight asshole, _finally_ with that finesse and expertise V had been expecting. "God..."

"You gonna come?" He asks casually like it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Think so," V's voice cracks. "Just keep going."

"My fuckin' pleasure," he gives a few especially rough thrusts before settling back into his previous pace. His fingers fuck V's asshole a little harder. She nearly goes limp. "You really like that, huh?" He pants out.

"Y-Yeah. Thank you," she whispers and it's just so sweet and surprising that Johnny nearly comes right there before steadying himself.

He rubs her clit a little harder and V immediately reaches her peak, nearly shaking on Johnny's cock and hand and letting out some of the most beautiful noises he had ever heard.

"And there it is," he takes his fingers out of her ass and leans over her, nipping at her ear.

It only takes a few more thrusts for Johnny to come and when he does, he shudders and grabs hold of V's hair to ground himself. He nuzzles the back of her neck affectionately, taking in her scent and catching his breath.

It's calm and silent for what feels like ages, the only sounds in the room being the soft, rhythmic breathing coming from both of them.

"At least," V begins, "At least we know you can't get me pregnant."

"Do we?" He pulls out of V and leans back on the bed, catching his breath.

"Oh God, can you fucking imagine?" On her hands and knees, V turns around to face Johnny and sits with her legs crossed. "Cyber-ghost babies? Johnny Silverhand's cyber-ghost babies?"

"Just kill 'em." Johnny deadpans and V laughs at the bleak darkness of his statement.

Johnny sits on the edge of the bed, takes out a cigarette, lights it, and brings it to his mouth. "You gonna get _attached_ now?"

"Can you at least give me enough time to _be_ a psycho before you start scolding me for being a psycho?" V begins unstrapping herself out of the high heels she had been too distracted to notice were digging into her flesh. It's only once she starts coming down from her orgasm that the pain begins to ebb into her brain.

"So that's a yes?" He looks back at her.

"No, it's not." She sighs, almost in disbelief that he would pull this shit literally less than five minutes after fucking the life out of her. "I've done no strings attached, Johnny. This is nothing new." Yes it is. Out of all the people V has had sex with, none of them have lived in her head.

"Just saying. I make girls crazy apparently."

"Fuck off, weirdo." V uncrosses her legs and lays down in bed. Johnny teleports into the center of the room. Apparently, that was too intimate for him. His sunglasses are on.

They look at each other for a few moments in silence. V's eyebrows knit in thought.

"What are you looking at?" asks Johnny.

"Nothing. That was just really good sex."

"Everything you imagined?"

"Not quite yet. We'd need a few more fuck sessions for that." She shakes her head and yawns, wondering if implying that they'd fuck again was _too much commitment_ for Johnny. He materializes back onto the bed like he'd thought it over, once again sitting on the edge as far away from V as possible. She turns onto her side and yawns again.

"You the kind of person who passes out immediately after coming?" Johnny questions a little tenderly.

"Usually." She maneuvers herself under the covers and nestles into them.

"I'll leave you to it then." Johnny stands.

"Right." V chuckles under her breath. She's never seen him so...maybe not _awkward_ but definitely discomforted. "Good night, Johnny."

She says this to him every night.

"See you tomorrow, V."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I've finished in at least five years. Thanks, Keanu.


End file.
